beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 06
is the sixth episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and the 57th episode of the Metal Saga. ''It featured Earth Eagle 145WD. Plot After Kyoya refused the offer to join the Japanese team, Gingka is left wondering why. Meanwhile Hikaru and Ryo consider who will replace Kyoya, Ryo considering Tsubasa and Yu. Yu, Kenta, and Masamune are eating in a cafe in a shopping center. Yu complains loudly to anyone who will listen about how even if he wins against Tsubasa, he'll only be the sub member of the team. Madoka then rushes up to them and announces if Yu wins his match he will become the last regular member. Yu is overjoyed by the news and warns Masamune not to interfere in this match with Tsubasa, Masamune becoming very confused uponlistening to this. Elsewhere, Tsubasa is sitting by a fire, thinking over his match with Kyoya. His eagle cries out, making ripples appear over the surface of the water in the mug he is holding. Tsubasa ponders over this. The next day, Tsubasa and Yu face each other in battle, Yu complaining he'd had enough of Masamune talking like he was above him. Tsubasa uses tactics to stop Yu from firing Libra's special move, but pulls it off anyway. As Tsubasa already knows how to break through this special move, victory looks to be his. At the last moment, Yu changes the frequency of the move, making it shine different colours, and stops Tsubasa's attack. Instead of fighting back, Tsubasa gives up resistance, allowing him to counter the special move and win the match. Gingka though is still disappointed by Kyoya, until that night Kenta and Benkei confront him about it, resulting in a battle that Madoka spectates. At the airport, the team are all excited for the tournament, accept Yu who is still complaining. Benkei tries to encourage Yu to look on the bright side of this, just as Madoka turns up to be their support member as she now works for the WBBA. Ryo announces the team's name is Gan Gan Galaxy and will be flying out to China. Ginga comments the name suits them perfectly, whilst Masamune complains it only suits Gingka perfectly. The five board the plane, whilst all their friends wave them off with their Beys. Major Events *Tsubasa defeats Yu in the Gan Gan Galaxy Qualifier making him the third member. *Yu is elected as the Substitute Member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy. *Madoka is elected as the team's Support Member. *Team Gan Gan Galaxy depart for China. *It is the last time that all of the characters from Metal Fusion are shown together. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Hikaru Hasama *Ryusei Hagane *Yu Tendo *Masamune Kadoya *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Tetsuya Watarigani *Blader DJ *Taraba *Osamu, Takashi, and Akira *Teru Saotome *Dan Sodo *Reiki Sodo *Tobio Oike *Kazuki *Yui *Kumasuke Kumade *Kumata Kumade *Kumaji Kumade *Ryutaro Fukami Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka Hagane's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune Kadoya's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya Tategami's) '(Flashback)' *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei Hanawa's) *Storm Aquario 100HF/S (Hikaru Hasama's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu Tendo's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta Yumiya's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Earth Eagle 145WDs) '(Featured)' Featured Beybattles *Tsubasa (Earth Eagle 145WD) vs. Yu (Flame Libra T125ES) = '''Tsubasa and Earth Eagle 145WD win' *Gingka (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F) vs. Benkei (Dark Bull H145SD) & Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S) = Gingka and Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F win Gallery mfe57_008.png mfe57_009.png mfe57_006.png mfe57_002.png mfe57_003.png mfe57_007.png mfe57_005.png mfe57_012.png mfe57_010.png Video Category:Episodes Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters